cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
James McCloud
James McCloud is a Red Fox who was the original leader of the Star Fox Team. He is the father of Fox McCloud, the current leader. He has lead the team throughout numerous conflicts, often achieving victory. He raised his son to be a skilled pilot and responsible leader, and after James' death, Fox comes to lead the team afterwards. History Early Life James was born and raised on Corneria, and he eventually came to attend the Cornerian Air Force Academy, working very hard to be able to attend. During initiation, he met Vixy Ranier, who James disliked as he believed she was merely a childish, immature and spoiled rich girl who was only able to get in because her father pulled some strings, even though the truth was that she got in on her own merits and tried to make friends with him. James was eventually placed in a team with Vixy, much to his chagrin. Throughout his training in the academy, however, he and Vixy grow a strong and close bond and eventually, start having a strong romantic relationship. Eventually, Papetorian scientist Andross, creates an experiment known as the Anglers, which completely destroy Papetor, and then attack Corneria. James and his wing mates, Peppy Hare, Cyrus O'Donnell and Henry Grey, repel the Anglers and kill the Angler emperor, completely annihilating the Anglers. Star Fox Once the Anglers are destroyed, and Andross is banished to Venom, with permission from the Cornerian high command, James creates an elite team of Marine commandos and pilots known as Star Fox, having Peppy, Cyrus and Henry join as fellow pilots and Beltino Toad joining as a technician while James assumes the role of leader. At this time, James marries Vixy and they have a son together named Charles, better known as Fox. James leads his team in fighting numerous different missions, battles and adventures, fighting off various hostile forces and threats. As this goes on, James starts mentoring Wolf O'Donnell and personally training him to be a pilot. However, they started having a falling out as James started training his son, Fox, to be a pilot, and started paying less attention to Wolf. As such, James keeps fighting off bandits, pirates and hostile armies with his team. Eventually, James comes across a rogue pilot named Andrew Oikonney, who requests his help to Venom, so James, Wolf and the team follow him there. However, they come under an ambush by Andross himself, and James tries fighting Andross off while Wolf is shot down. James managed to fend off Andross, but then he tries to look for Wolf. Unfortunately, before he could find Wolf, Andross manages to finally hit and shoot James down, killing him. Anime History The anime series is a canon continuation and expansion of the story lines of the Star Fox team. James' story is also expanded in flashbacks, and even an OVA miniseries. Traits Appearance James is a handsome fox with golden tan and white fur. His golden tan fur covers his body while the white fur covers his muzzle and the front of his neck and torso, and he has soft blonde hair shaped in a crew cut. He has typical Fox features, like triangular ears and a typical medium length muzzle of a Fox. He has green eyes and his golden tan tail has a white tip. He has a slender, yet very fit and athletic build and he stands at medium height, and he is very strong and muscular. James speaks in a mature voice with a masculine pitch. He mostly has a serious or annoyed tone of voice and a very mature, though feisty manner of speech, and he sometimes uses foul and coarse language. He usually has a serious or stubborn expression. Though he wears a number of different clothes, James has one primary outfit throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of a green camouflaged flight suit, a grey jacket, grey knee high boots, grey gloves and a red scarf. He also very commonly wears a pair of shaded glasses. Personality James is extremely feisty, tough, insolent and hot tempered, though he is also incredibly caring, wise, responsible, helpful and compassionate. He is very defiant, and will often become aggressive. He was also a very fierce and vicious fighter, and he would not tolerate any nonsense or insults from others, and had a very low tolerance for failure, responding with expressing annoyance and frustration and he would often discipline anyone who he felt had stepped out of line. He is often very dismissive and icy towards many others, which would make him appear uncaring, and he had a tendency to be vindictive, resentful and bitter. James could be highly arrogant and even very reckless and greedy. However, he was always very selfless when he needed to be and was extremely compassionate towards others. He was very helpful and caring and did whatever he could to help those in need, and he was very loyal to his friends. He was extremely protective of his friends and comrades and would often risk his life to save and help them. While he is very feisty and often gets very aggravated and shows a lack of tolerance for failure, he is still very respectful and supportive, and he loves his family very much. Skills and Abilities James is a highly skilled, fierce and tough fighter. He is very strong and resilient in a fistfight, and he shows great skills in marksmanship, skillfully shooting numerous enemies when in the midst of a firefight. Along with his use of guns, James is a very strong and excellent hand to hand fighter and can skillfully take down a number of opponents with his fists, as well as wrestling an enemy over a rifle. He is shown to be very fast and maneuverable, having very high agility, and he is also incredibly intelligent, coming up with brilliant ideas and learn better ways to accomplish an objective. Relationships Fox McCloud Fox had a strong admiration and respect for his father and idolized him. Though their relationship did have its tension and irritants, James and Fox loved each other dearly and did whatever they could to help and protect one another. James was always very supportive of Fox and helped him to achieve his dream of flying, and he did whatever he could to protect his son. James' death had a profound impact on Fox, as Fox had a mild, yet lingering depression that he struggled to eventually get over, and he proceeded to do what he could to carry on his father's legacy, taking up the mantle as leader of Star Fox. Wolf O'Donnell James was Wolf's mentor and he had a very close bond with him, as James was very supportive of him and they would embark on numerous missions. However, as time went on, their relationship became severely strained and Wolf grew to be very bitter and resentful towards James as James became much more dismissive towards Wolf. Wolf also disliked how James started to pass Wolf over in favor of Fox, and as such, Wolf and James would often argue heatedly. This finally culminated on Venom where Wolf came to believe James had abandoned him, and Wolf came to absolutely hate James, and would seek vengeance on him and Fox, until he discovered the truth that James actually looked for Wolf but failed to find him before he himself was killed by Andross. Vixy Ranier Vixy was James' wife, and they were incredibly loving and caring to each other. At first, James hated Vixy, greatly disliking her for her childish nature and because he believes she got into the Cornerian Air Force academy only through her wealthy father. As such, James was incredibly harsh, icy and insulting towards Vixy even openly stating that he dislikes her and feels her attendance at the prestigious Air Force academy is undeserved. Regardless, Vixy constantly tried to befriend him, even though James rudely rebuffed her and resented being placed on the same team as her. However, as time went on, they grew to like each other, and James started to see how hard she was working, and she even saves him at a couple points. James warmed up to Vixy considerably and started becoming much friendlier and supportive of her. James and Vixy developed very intimate romantic feelings for each other, and as such, they became involved in a romantic relationship. Eventually, James and Vixy become married and live happily together with their son, Fox, until Vixy's death. Peppy Hare James and Peppy were very close friends, the two of them serving alongside each other in the Air Force and the Star Fox team. Peppy often served as James' second in command, and the two of them were very loyal to each other. As such, they were both very supportive and protective of each other and did whatever they could to help one another. After James dies, Peppy tries to uphold his legacy and make sure that Fox makes James proud. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. series James appears in the Super Smash Bros. games as trophies and stickers. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Alien Category:Enforcers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Authority Category:Brutes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Jerks Category:Vigilantes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Thief Category:Extremists Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Selfless Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nemesis Category:Ghosts Category:Altruistic Category:Symbolic Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:One Man Army Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Gadgeteers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Guardians Category:Recurring Category:Egotists Category:Serious Category:Rogue Category:Married or Parents Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Gunman Category:Paranoid Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:In Love Characters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Category:Hunters Category:Gaolers Category:Deceased Category:Old Characters